The Mirror
by themirrorvamp
Summary: Story of a girl from the ancient times, who finds herself into real darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am.

Those pages are going to tell you a dark story soon. But... If you're expecting a fairytale or a happy ending, you can simply stop reading right now. Because... This is a story full of darkness and agony.

Let me introduce myself first. Doria is the name, which my mortal parents chose for me. My story began in a forgotten time, at Samotrake. I opened my eyes on that island, unknown by the rest of the world. I was a kid with blue, calm eyes, just like that sea. I hadn't ever thought that I'd be one of those horrible creatures in stories just like the ones my mom told me. I was just playing under the sun, even I can't remember its warmth now. The path that destiny drew for me was hidden inside darkness at those times. I was twelve when mom was laid to rest and I was seventeen when I said farewell to sun. Don't let my childish appearance mislead you. You can be sure that I've done dreadful things, things that more horrifying than your biggest fears hidden inside the darkest corners of your mind. Pale skin, rosy cheeks and long red hair.. Seem so innocent, right? I bet none of my victims thought like that on their very last breaths. Of course I'm going to tell you the day I surrendered myself to the dark power. I just wanted to warn you. I'm no angel. I'm a little devil who can destroy your pure emotions and beautiful dreams just in seconds. So please, don't show sympathy.

I'm not going to start talking about the happy days like in almost every stoy. Those part of the tale consists of old memories that doesn't belong to me anymore. I'll begin with the darkest day of Doria.

Those were the days without the glamorous technology of yours, days were turning into pitch black nights. My father, my fiance Andreas and I were having dinner at our spectacular house at seaside. The deep silence broken by a terrifying voice coming outside. I knew the owner of the voice, but I just couldn't dare to look Andreas in the eye, for the sake of the last bit of peace we had.

- I thought that wicked man left the island!  
>- Andreas.. Please, Gods' sake.. I beg you!<p>

My father rushed outside. The anger in Andreas' eyes grew, so did my fear. We ran out after him.  
>He was standing on the front. In that darkness, I couldn't see the other three men but I was sure that Theo was coming. When my engagement with Andreas announced a few weeks ago, Theo disappeared. I had to ignore all those gossips and rumors about him, for my own happiness. And, here he was, standing in front of me.<p>

- Doria! Get in! Now!

I wasn't sure who said that. My eyes were locked on Theo. Andreas held my arm and dragged me back in home.

- Lock the door and don't get out, no matter what. Doria, you've to listen to me this time. Or..

I couldn't control the tears in my eyes. Frankly, I didn't care about what would happen to Andreas anyway. But knowing that my father is outside was tearing my heart into pieces. I wasn't obedient even when I was a kid. But I had to keep calm. I tried to figure out what was going on outside. - You devil! I'll never let you in!

My father was always insulting Theo and I was used to it. But cursing? That was new. Hearing those awful words from his mouth. "Oh dear Hera... Will this night ever meet light?" I thought. Noises, barbaric screams, all those sounds were like.. Like they were coming from a wild animal. For a second, I thought that I'd be able to stop that meaningless fight and I unlocked the door, got out of the house. What I saw, was about to open the doors of a brand new world to me...  
>Theo and Andreas were fighting like wild coyotes in the woods. My father held me and prevented me from going further.<p>

- Are you out of your mind? Go inside and don't open the door! Don't look back Doria, run!

When I realized what Theo did, what had actually happened, the lifeless body of Andreas was laying over the sands.


	2. Chapter 2

I was scared. Scared to death. Now I can't remember how it felt like. Sometimes I see visions about the lives of my victims. Fear makes their blood more delicious. But, I'm just an onlooker to your mortal feelings.

Theo came next to me with an unbelievable spped. I couldn't even move. The three other vampires were already fire in his eyes. No matter how many centuries passed, I still not be able to forget that look. He pulled me. I wasn't the owner of my heart anymore. I was hearing the screams of my father but I couldn't be able to control my body.

- My bride, I will let you see the sun one last time.  
>When I closed my eyes, the only thing left was the lifeless body of Andreas laying on sands, my wounded father, rough waves and the deafening wind.<p>

* * *

><p>My father wasn't looking at me. With a shovel in his hand, he as trying to dig a grave. He didn't even let me touch Andreas.<p>

- Don't taint my son's body.

I held his hands speechless. I wanted to beg for forgiveness but I couldn't find the words. I didn't invited the monster. My father was like, reading my mind.

- Why do you have to be that beautiful? Why do you look like her! I buried your mother with those hands, do I have to bury you too?

He dropped the shovel and hugged me tight. He was hurting me. But frankly, even when I became a monster with eternal power, I've never felt that safe in my life like that moment. As the sun was rising, my father put the white stone on Andreas' grave. He didn't say a word. I catched only a few words of his muttering. Finally he broke the silence.

- How can I protect you? Where can I hide you? I'm not going to watch them taking your life away, I'm not going to watch you turning into a monster. Instead, I would kill you with my bare hands. Understand? I had no tears left to shed. Like my words, they were all gone. Silently I sighed.

- There's no ships to come to the island soon. Trying to escape with our little boat is suicide. There's nowhere to hide on sea. We're going to hide in the island. Where.. Where.. Leucothea, show this old man a way. Don't let my little Doria's red hair to be dyed with blood. Take my life Okeanides, but don't touch my daughter!

* * *

><p>I begged my father to eat. It was early in the morning. He was just staring blankly. I kissed his hands. I embraced him. He didn't respond me back. I knew that he was in horror. I hadn't recognized the ultimate end waiting for me, I was just trying to comfort my father. It was like, he wasn't breathing. He pushed me and took the wine we made last summer together. The summer when we haven't met Andreas. Theo was still human back then. We were only thinking about the blessing of Leucothea gave to our family.<p>

Now I can give up my own immortal blood, just for drinking one more time from that wine. I was supposed to turn into soil many centuries ago. What if my mother had known that I would be a monster, would she gave birth to me? Would my father loved me that much? I wonder, if my six brothers who died as babies are cursing me from their graves?  
>He drank all the bottle without breathing. He stood up slowly and opened the door.<p>

Wind and the waves had already erased all the traces from the violent night. No blood, no footsteps. It was like, nothing really happened. I watched my father walking to the sea with calm steps.


End file.
